


彼异界学园（二）

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Relationships: 北杉
Kudos: 3





	彼异界学园（二）

冯思佳坐得笔直笔直的，一动也不动，俨然一副优等生的模样。甚至让进来上课的老师产生了错觉，这位是乱入的吧。不良就要有不良的样子，这样也太不专业了吧。

也不是冯思佳没有职业操守，她只想问一句，这tm谁给自己安排的鬼位子！

一个是杀气腾腾的眼神，冯思佳都要崩溃了，更衣室的阴影还没散去，这别再来那么一下。是那个女人先动手（动嘴）的，真不关我事啊大哥。冯思佳不敢有过多的动作生怕引得这位被自己当面绿掉的大哥一顿怒揍。

另一个。。。苏杉杉你有病啊！疯狂给她递纸条，你没看到我隔壁的这位大哥一副要鲨了我的表情吗？还给她来了一个wink。。。完了完了。。。冯思佳今天到底能不能活着走出这间教室。。。

冯思佳也是死猪不怕开水烫，耐不住好奇打开了一个。  
"你的嘴唇好软哦～"

这个女人又在撩我，冯思佳心里咯噔一下。

让冯思佳来捋一捋现在的情况。她们俩应该是一对，而且是见不得人的那种。在学园里关系见不得人的可能性最大的就是其中有一个或者两个都是别人的所属伴侣。在以实力划分等级的学园里，等级高的有的会掠夺等级低的伴侣。

苏杉杉在自己的疑似恋爱对象面前对自己...咳咳，这部分跳过。而那个人除了脸色难看之外，也只是看着。看来是身份不允许。

这么一来，苏杉杉的行为就变得合理了起来。对自己伴侣被抢极度不满这样报复回去。。。那位大哥会不会有点太惨了，也不是她自愿的，还要整这一出。不过能打得过这对的人是什么样的人，这也太可怕了。

感情这就是一个互绿的奇葩剧情。不过，为什么要把她给扯进来，冯思佳只想当个安静的吃瓜群众。

周围群众好奇的目光，让冯思佳怀疑自己是不是被关进了动物园的笼子里。  
这种感觉糟糕透了，自己接下来怕是要和苏杉杉绑在一起了。冯思佳全身心都在抗拒。这个可怕的女人谁受得住啊。

学校的广播那么紧跟实事的吗？午休时间冯思佳趴在桌上想休息一下，却遇上了彼异界传统的广播环节，不定期播报，全凭广播站站长以及广大民众的喜好来的。

冯思佳一来就火了，堪称天选。

"...悠唐二姐苏杉杉..."

冯思佳别的也不想听了，倒是捕捉到了个关键词，悠唐二姐！woc我这是贴了个大的。彼异界的别名就是悠唐，冯思佳还是知道的，这二姐也就是悠唐排名第二的大top。

稍微处理了一下现在的信息，冯思佳有了自己的盘算。在彼异界能抢二姐人的也就只有一姐了吧。既然苏杉杉要自己和她交往，那就同意了。虽然不懂一姐和二姐之间发生了什么，苏杉杉这么做也欠了自己一个人情，冯思佳巴不得呢。

转头看了看二姐，现在是睡下了，早上她可没少来问候自己。现在班上的人不多，隔壁那位要鲨了自己的终于走了，冯思佳终于可以消停一会儿了。

过完忐忐忑忑的一天，冯思佳回到了自己宿舍里。她把行李搬进去的时候来过一次，这是个双人间。这里还有另外一个人。

"北姐你来了！"

北杉饭头麻球激动万分。麻球圆嘟嘟的脸看上去就很好相处，之前就跟冯思佳打过招呼。麻球是学生会的成员，帮忙录入过自己班上这个转校生的档案，也知道她被分到了自己那一间。

"累死我了都。"

冯思佳也没顾得上和麻球寒暄趴床上去了。郑一凡也不好继续找她搭话，按捺住自己想要磕糖的心，去完成学生会指派的资料整理工作去了。

"咚咚"

"谁啊？"

郑一凡跑去开了门。

"杉姐你怎么来了，是来找北姐的吧，那我就不打扰你们了，我先出去溜达溜达。"

磕到了，磕到了。

"苏杉杉。"

明明应该都是Omega，为什么和苏杉杉待在一个密闭空间里冯思佳就有种奇怪的感觉。

"我们现在是在交往吗？"

"不然嘞。"

"谈恋爱就要有谈恋爱的样子，你站那么远搞得我有什么传染病一样。"

"哦。"

倒也不是苏杉杉故意这样，只是苏杉杉的发情期快到了。早上她冒了一次险，她忍得可辛苦了。递给冯思佳的纸条写的是真的。

和一个O共处一室，风险就大得多了。算了出事也是她叫我过去的。

苏杉杉本来只是想在冯思佳房间待一会儿，落实恋爱实锤再走的。  
"我这么帮你你该怎么谢我。"

苏杉杉坐到了冯思佳对面的麻球床上。

"你说就行了。"

都是明白人，省了些绕来绕去的麻烦。苏杉杉原本是想在结束后给冯思佳打笔钱就完事了。

"我们合作吧。"

"我想要彼异界的顶点，你帮我，我就当你的恋爱对象。"

"你喜欢一姐啊。"

"对，不对，你在想什么说正事呢。"

苏杉杉不着边际地冒出这句话，冯思佳差点被带跑偏了。

"你想要的我给你就是了。"

苏杉杉轻轻松松地说出了这句能让彼异界变天的话。

"那我们说好了，你到时候可别给我跑了。"

"不过你要先答应我，先在底部闹一闹，顶点就搁着，彼异界现在不能太伤了，下个月还有全院联合的挑战赛。"

外面盯着悠唐，虎视眈眈的人就盼着这一幕，苏杉杉可要处理好了。

几天前，前来检查的本部大top发现陪同自己的悠唐一姐段艺璇和马玉灵还挺配的，就乱点一通鸳鸯谱，马玉灵就成了段艺璇的人。

苏杉杉和马玉灵关系好是人尽皆知，但奇怪的是这两人并没有明确关系。学园中所有的情侣都会做一个登记，以免出现怀孕了，该负责的人不认账等情况。这也就变相成为了校园情侣的类似于婚姻登记的一种形式。

而灵杉却没有，这就引来来不少人对这段关系的揣测。

那些流言蜚语苏杉杉并不在乎，没想到现在却让人钻了空子。

这哪里是乱点，分明就是故意的。苏杉杉气得当场就要冲上去把大top打一顿，段艺璇眼疾手快给拦住了。这要拦不住就着了人家的道。对本部的大top不敬，够本部给彼异界来个大讨伐的。

苏杉杉现在是二姐了，做事都要以大局为重。这让苏杉杉过得十分憋屈，那也没办法。只能眼睁睁地看着段艺璇挽着马玉灵的手从自己身边经过。

虽然知道这是为了搪塞本部安插在彼异界的眼线，免得落下个悠唐一姐冷落本部大top安排的伴侣的罪名，又给了本部一个借口。

决定和冯思佳恋爱，也只是做戏给那些人看而已，彻底避开悠唐二姐因为情感纠纷对悠唐一姐大打出手的无聊剧情安排。

"这个当然可以。"

只要老娘有了二姐，再加上自己搞定一姐还不是分分钟的事。（你这还不是喜欢悠唐一姐←_←）

短暂的聊天过后，冯思佳做出了一名新媒体时代的优秀女青年在情侣约会时难免会做的事。对象哪有手机好玩。

苏杉杉为了凑时长，也就待着了。她可不想像陈倩楠那样留下个"二十分钟就不行了"的趣事。现在孤女寡女共处一室，又是这种关系没发生点什么，真叫人说笑了。

无聊到盯着冯思佳看的苏杉杉，听到冯思佳突然来了这么一句。

"我老婆真好看。"

"谢谢啊～"

"没说你。"

"你脑婆不就是我，难道你还有别的脑婆，你个大坏蛋，我打死你个负心汉。"

冯思佳白眼都要翻到天上去了。

"看，这才是我老婆，宋昕冉，混嘉兴路的。"

冯思佳把手机举到了苏杉杉面前。

一晃而过，苏杉杉也没看得太清。老婆这么好看怎么舍得给别人多看一眼。冯思佳独享去了。

"你果然不知廉耻！"

什么叫"果然"，我是把那四个大字写脸上了吗？

苏杉杉一把抢过冯思佳的手机，冯思佳急得直接往苏杉杉身上扑。接下来十分戏剧性的一幕发生了。苏杉杉被冯思佳这么一扑给摔在麻球床上，冯思佳顺势压在苏杉杉的身上。亲是没亲上。冯思佳的膝盖倒是顶到了什么不可描述的部位。以及冯思佳在苏杉杉颈部不远的鼻子闻到了一丝不同寻常的气息。

苏杉杉本来是想和冯思佳吵一吵，解解闷，没想到最后把自己都给折进去了。

两具躯体都异常的僵硬。

"你让开。"

苏杉杉率先做出了反应推开了冯思佳。她的发情期提前了，脖颈后的腺体转瞬间变得滚烫。向自己的房间跑去。没跑几步就倒下了，发情期时的绵软感和无力感将她淹没。

等她恢复了力气，是接触到冯思佳冰凉的手指。


End file.
